curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Allie
Alexandria Beatrice Louise Mary "Ally (or Allie)" Renkins (Better known as Allie Whoops) is the granddaughter of Mr. & Mrs. Renkins. Allie moves to the farm to live with her grandparents while her parents travel for business. Allie's very active & hyper. When she moved to the farm, she started kindergarten. George 1st meets Allie soon after she moves to the farm, & quickly becomes best friends with George & Bill. She brought George with her to kindergarten in the episode Guest Monkey. The 2 communicate late at night with walkie talkies, while in their beds. The walkie talkies were bought by The Man, for Allie & George. Allie's now seen almost on a regular basis in episodes that take place in the country side (See Episode Appearances). Physical Appearance Allie has long, light orange hair in a ponytail held by a white scrunchie. She usually wears a bright yellow hoodie with a front pocket over a white collared short-sleeve T-shirt, royal blue shorts, white socks (both different lengths: right sock knee length, & left sock down to her left ankle), & dark red sneakers with white (or light-gray depending on the lighting in the episodes) soles. Alternate Outfits Her nightwear consist of sky blue pajamas (Guest Monkey). Her swimwear consist of a light pink 1-piece swimsuit with a mini-swimskirt, & 2 yellow inflated floaties (Little Fish, Littler Pond, & George's Simple Siphon). In the winter, she wears blue (both light & dark blue) earmuffs (only in Maple Monkey Madness), a bright yellow coat with a diamond design, light blue gloves, long dark blue pants, & her dark red sneakers (Maple Monkey Madness, & A Halloween Boo Fest). In the summer, she wears a bright red T-shirt with a frog on the front, bright yellow shorts, white socks (both socks knee length), & sky blue sneakers with white soles (George's Simple Siphon). Her gymnastic outfit consist of a light yellow sleeveless shirt over a light blue short-sleeve shirt, a dark-blue bowtie, royal blue pants, & her dark red sneakers (Jungle Gym). Personality Allie's a very perky & spunky little girl who's about George's height & is as adventurous & curious as he. Mrs. Renkins refers to her as a “spark plug.” When she 1st meets George, she's excited and eager to learn the ways of a monkey. Before that, she tried to learn the ways of a chicken (George Meets Allie-Whoops). Episode Apperances * Season 4 ** 403a. Girl Meets Monkey (debut) ** 405b. Little Fish, Littler Pond ** 406a. Guest Monkey * Season 5 ** 502a. Trader George ** 504a. Downhill Racer ** 506b. Curious George, Sheep Herder ** 507b. Monkey On Ice (cameo) ** 510b. Jungle Gym * Season 6 ** 601a. School of Dance ** 605a. George & the Giant Thumb ** 606b. George & Allie's Automated Car Wash ** 607b. Maple Monkey Madness * Season 7 ** 701b. Bright Lights, Little Monkey ** 703b. Curious George Gets Winded ** 705b. Curious George's Egg Hunt ** 706a. George & Allie's Lawn Service * Season 8 ** 801b. George & Allie's Game Plan ** 802a. Monkey Hoedown ** 803b. Curious George, Hog Trainer ** 805a. Curious George Goes for 100 ** 806b. George's Simple Siphon * Season 9 ** 903b. Monkey Mystery Gift ** 904a. Happy Valentine's Day, George! ** 904b. Oh Deer ** 905b. Bowling for Bobolinks TV Specials * April 22-October 28, 2013 ** Curious George Swings into Spring ** A Halloween Boo Fest Trivia *She scares Jumpy with her enthusiasm (Girl Meets Monkey, & Downhill Racer). *Her kindergarten teacher didn't believe her best friend was a real "monkey" (Guest Monkey). *She's 5 years old. George's equivalent to Allie's age maturity-wise & height, despite being 3 years younger than her (George's 2 years old in the show). *She's being raised by her grandparents. *Her father's the Renkins' son. * Her brother was born when her parents were 16. Her brother's now 22 years old. * In "Charkie Goes to School", there's a girl in a green tutu that looks very similar to Allie. Gallery Allie.jpg Allie Whoops.png Allie.png Curious George - Allie Whoops.PNG Hqdefault.jpg download.jpg images (17).jpg 2009-10-12_-_4x03a-George_Meets_Allie_Whoops_325.png cb930f0f7eeaf5ee9a93f9d516885156.jpg download (11).jpg download (12).jpg download (13).jpg hqdefault (2).jpg images (22).jpg CuriousGeorgeWiki1.gif 2_curious george-(girl meets monkey.jpg char_111789_thumb.jpg|Allie from A Halloween Boo Fest|link=A Halloween Boo Fest char_allie.gif images (32).jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg|link=Guest Monkey/Charkie Goes to School cb930f0f7eeaf5ee9a93f9d516885156.jpg Screenshot (451).png|TOUCHDOWN!!!! Screenshot (452).png Screenshot (453).png Screenshot (454).png Screenshot (455).png Screenshot (456).png Hqdefault.jpg 1280x720-DMi.jpg 2009-10-12 - 4x03a-George Meets Allie Whoops 327.png 2009-10-12 - 4x03a-George Meets Allie Whoops 316.png 3 curious george-(george meets allie -- whoops; hundley's great escape)-2015-06-19-0.jpg Allie's Possible Appearance.jpg|Allie's Possible City Appearance Allie's Anger Facial.jpg|Allie's Anger Facial Images (12).jpg 6 curious george-(the inside story; monkey, a plan, a canal)-2010-03-08-1.jpg Allie whoops curious george 1001 animations by silvereagle91-d8zs8h7.jpg Images (37).jpg Kids-Mezzannine-16x9 388.jpg.resize.512x288.jpg Images (28).jpg Images (27).jpg 713f7cbc89425e1839f4d1e716c6d616.jpg 78cb55f101e00b6a82c307d71767eff8e872ea3eeea16863c8a601c6b584682a medium.jpg 46c9012781e31813fe278ace1aab857b.jpg 6 curious george-(school of dance.jpg Images (26).jpg char_111760_thumb.jpg Mqdefault (4).jpg Maxresdefault (11).jpg Curious George English Cartoons Maple Monkey Madness.jpg B07cc1ec56793a49e03b6070e3879efc (2).jpg Images (37).jpg Images (16).jpg 6 curious george-(big, bad hundley; george's simple siphon)-2015-08-03-0.jpg george_and_ally_by_thecat1313-d7dl0z5.png|George & Allie by thecat1313 on Deviantart|link=http://thecat1313.deviantart.com/art/George-and-Ally-446079281 HBF1.jpg images (6).jpg 30676221e042de4cf_w (3).jpg Rmp3UUlvdG5pWm8x_o_curious-george---george-meets-allie-whoops-and-george- (2).jpg|Allie's eye error. o-CURIOUS-GEORGE-facebook.jpg 2d6b94037b571114997e0b1bde343eb2 (2).jpg hqdefault100.jpg 30676221e042de4cf_w (2).jpg b008292f89154758ea11363ef772fedf7c8de3dc509d6cae4c2c3788b02c5a1e_medium.jpg 2e1c8051b73d111b1dda7f9480dd2d39af5d1ef3faa2d7bb7ab20319cfa72b75_medium.jpg 9a9280d13688f6d779d22af0a1210e5daac1db5069c1a8a979d95f1783368d65_large.jpg 5_curious george-(monkey down under; bright lights, little monkey)-2015-07-27-0.jpg 9be7f8971759f614d70487404994d46cf24be3589f6ada2af0b821cd99516fdd_medium.jpg banner_1673.jpg images (-18).jpg bc848dd200abb3b9616ba970b3dbff5b2f44a062ae1b8bab77f1a754494b89b7_medium.jpg Images (-20).jpg 1e2df9fc450c7aa5878c9183087e8ea66b8787e59cc54097be6b0498096cf7f4 large.jpg Allie's Angry Stare.jpg Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Characters Category:Country Inhabbits Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans